


Can I Stay At Yours?

by Destielismylove



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: I know, M/M, Panties, based off a porn, it's kind of lame but i love it, josh in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielismylove/pseuds/Destielismylove
Summary: Josh gets into a fight with his girlfriend and decides to go over to Simon's to see about spending the night on his couch. Things get a little heated between the two and Simon has to decide between his secret and keeping his best friend.So I absolutely wrote this fic for Destiel but I love this too much to keep it to one fandom. So it's based off a porn which you can findhere.Also, shoutout to a couple people that keep returning to my sidemen works! Nikki, Will_suck_dick_for_fanfic, and SidemenFanficLover





	

“You okay?” Simon asked of his friend Josh as they walked into Simon’s living room. Simon had just gotten home from a rough day at work and still had his suit and tie on and couldn’t wait to get out of it, when of course Josh had asked to come in. With his usual plaid and leather jacket, it was obvious that Josh had been home from work for a while now and had the opportunity to switch from his mechanic’s uniform.

“Yeah. She just, ya know.” Josh said to Simon, sounding far more defeated than anything else.

“Yeah I know.” Simon said with a small laugh in his voice. “You know, this is starting to become a regular thing. You may need to move in.” Simon chuckled at his own thoughts, even as Josh looked over at his friend, seeming dejected and slightly offended. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make light of this, it’s just, what are you gonna do when you’re married and she kicks you out?” Simon asked, still laughing at the situation.

Josh had been engaged to Lisa now for a few months, and they were getting ready to have their wedding in two more months. However, Josh sleeping on Simon’ couch was becoming much more regular since the engagement.

“What, I can’t come over once I’m married?” Josh asked, surprised at what his best friend was suggesting.

“Come on, you know you’re always welcome here…” Simon sighed, trying to find the right words to say. “This isn’t working Josh.”

“Can we just not talk about it right now? My nerves are already shot.” Josh asked, hoping he sounded as pitiful as he felt.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired of seeing you go through this. And frankly, I’m tired about not being allowed to have anything to say about it.”

“I’m just trying to figure out what to do, okay?” Josh said, his face downtrodden and tired. “It’s not that easy.”

“You keep putting it off. Tomorrow she’ll call and apologize and then you’ll go back and then three days later you’re gonna end up at my front door again.”

Josh leaned forward and put his head in his hands, rubbing at his tired eyes as he willed Simon to understand just how difficult this was for him.

“Please Simon, I’m asking you to please just lay off me.”

“Why do you keep coming to me if you don’t wanna talk about it?” Simon asked, getting more aggravated by the minute at Josh’s insistence to not talk about his problems, which was an all too often occurrence. “Why don’t you just go stay at a hotel?” After not getting an answer, Simon was fed up with Josh being an asshole about this again.

“Actually,” Josh said as he rose from the couch. “I will. Thanks a lot.” Josh said with as much venom in his voice as he could muster.

“No wait.” Simon said, reaching an arm out to Josh to try and make him stop. “Hey, hey. I’m sorry. I just can’t stand to see you going through this. I care about you, okay?” Simon asked as he stood in front of Josh, keeping his hand on Josh’s shoulder. Simon carefully looked down, hoping Josh wouldn’t catch him looking at his lips for the split second too long. Simon grabbed Josh’s other shoulder, and as the other man looked up at him, Simon said “I care about you.”

A moment of silence stretched between the two men, looking into each other’s eyes from less than a foot away, still touching through Simon’ caring touch. And even as Simon reached up to put his hand on the side of Josh’s face, Josh stayed still and close, his breath coming just a little bit faster. Even as Simon moved closer to Josh, bringing him closer, Josh still didn’t protest, merely stood there unmoving. With a slight tilt, Simon had his nose rested against Josh’s, not touching any other way, only stood there to make sure that Josh was okay with this.

Simon moved in to kiss Josh’s mouth, pressing flush against his closed lips and trying to make Josh understand what he meant and how he felt. However, when Josh didn’t respond back, Simon pulled away, hands still splayed on the back of Josh’s neck. And that was when Josh pressed forward to kiss Simon back, taking away the other man’s breath.

Simon had come out to Josh a few years ago that he was gay. Josh didn’t really think anything of it, since Simon was his best friend, and even if Josh did dabble with men, he had mostly been with women out of fear of the stereotype. But this kiss was amazing and Josh reached around Simon to wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer until their groins were pressed together almost as tight as their lips. Simon pushed at Josh’s leather jacket, and even as they pulled away to look at each other, Simon with unadulterated love and Josh with shock and acceptance, they couldn’t help but be pulled back into the kiss again, the stubble burn already making itself known.

Simon reverently stroked along Josh’s jaw line, his thumb brushing along the sharp jut and hoping beyond hope that he would be able to taste his way along that later. They pulled apart again, this time so that they could lay their heads against each other, taking in the feel of the other person, all while being pressed up again each other that their belts clinked, signaling some sense of urgency in the men. However, who could say how long these two men stayed this way, holding each other, kissing each other, until Simon pressed up against Josh and asked “Bedroom?”

They made it down the hall, only a few stumbles until they made it to Simon’ bedroom, the dark reds and browns creating an intense atmosphere, even as they laughed as they got onto the bed. Simon climbed on top of Josh, one leg settled in between his friends as he leaned down for even more kisses and maybe even a little rutting. Simon lay over Josh all supple sinew and lithely moved his body to lay on his side, ripping his tie from around his neck and throwing it to the floor.

They kissed each other reverently as Simon spread his hand over Josh’s clothed chest, undoing a button or two before moving to kiss the revealed flesh. When Josh’s shirt was completely open, Simon leaned down and let his hand glide over Josh’s chest, taking care before he leaned down and laid a small kiss to Josh’s belly and slowly rose up his chest and back up to kiss Josh reverently. Josh tried to undo Simon’ shirt buttons as well, struggling since Simon kept rutting against Josh. However, he somehow managed to do so only to find that Simon had a t-shirt on underneath his button-up. And when Josh tried to raise it over Simon’ head, the other man pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Simon leaned over and gave a kiss to Josh’s exposed shoulder, and followed his collar bone up to his neck, where Josh gasped out when Simon gave a kiss to one spot in particular. With that, Josh flipped them over, straddling Simon even as they kept kissing, Simon’ leg rose up to support Josh and give him something to lean on. Josh sat back on Simon, his ass perfectly placed upon Simon’ lap as he shrugged his plaid shirt from his shoulders, giving a show to Simon as his muscles rippled. Before the shirt was even off, Simon was reaching for Josh’s belt and unbuckling it, knuckles brushing over the hard flesh underneath.

Just as Simon was reaching for Josh to bring him down to his level, Josh was forcing Simon’ shirt up over his head, hands splayed across perfect skin before leaning down to kiss Simon again, as though Simon was air itself. Simon tried to get Josh to move, to do something, anything to give them some friction, or at least until Josh kissed at Simon’ neck and Simon couldn’t think anymore, noises coming out of him so obscene they should never be heard. But all that did was give Josh even more reason to suck at Simon’ neck, trying beyond all reason to leave as much of a mark as he could. Simon kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt as Josh climbed off of him and further down to help him remove his pants. However, Josh was not expecting the bright red underwear that Simon was wearing. Josh had always thought he’d be more of a white briefs kind of guy. But his thoughts were lost as Simon’ pants got stuck on his leg and they had to maneuver more to get the garment off, making sure that the socks were lost to the floor as well.

Josh leaned down and before he could do anything else, placed a kiss upon Simon’ clothed cock and up around the waistband, just teasing about what was to come. Simon kissed the top of Josh’s head and pulled him up to kiss him fully and lovingly, the smile as natural as breathing. Josh moved back to kissing Simon’ stomach and as he rubbed along Simon’ cock, Simon couldn’t help but breath out these moans that sounded like he was on the verge of cumming. They kissed again and flipped to the side so that Simon could get Josh’s pants pulled down, and what he found underneath the pair of jeans was a shock to Simon. The bright pink panties did nothing to quell his excitement, but when he looked up at Josh and how embarrassed he was, all Simon could think about doing what making sure that Josh was comfortable.

Simon kissed Josh again before he moved to help take off the offensive jeans, which had again gotten stuck on shoes of the wearer. And just like Josh had done, Simon had leaned down to give a kiss to Josh’s cock under the lacy boy shorts that Josh was wearing. And when Josh saw how blown Simon’ pupils were, there was no doubting the arousal that he saw their. They lay there in their underwear, Simon on top and rutting against Josh, making sure that their clothed cocks touched and each movement felt like a shot of lightening up their spines. As they rubbed against each other, Josh reached to touch Simon’ cock, the heat shocking and making him gasp into their kiss, allowing Simon to take over the kiss for a moment. Simon pulled Josh up into a sitting position and kissed Josh hard, hoping to convey his feelings for this man.

Simon kissed over Josh’s chest again, barely licking over Josh’s hard nipple before moving right down to Josh’s cock. He kissed, rubbed and licked at the lace covering Josh and when he got annoyed, pulled down the lacy garment and sucked Josh into his mouth. Josh reached up to grab onto Simon’ hair, trying to help guide him to the right rhythm. Pulling down Josh’s underwear to stay around his thighs, Simon released Josh’s cock and moved down to his balls, licking over them before removing Josh’s underwear fully.

And goddamn, Simon was really good at giving a blowjob. From his normal dorky accountant wear, you wouldn’t really place him as a sexy man who knew a lot in the bedroom, but Josh’s glad that he was wrong on this ocSimonion. And it didn’t even come as a shock when Simon trailed his mouth down past Josh’s balls and moved his hips up to lick at his asshole. Josh shocked noise made Simon look up, but with Josh stroking his own cock, Simon kissed the rim of Josh’s hole and the skin around him. When Simon pressed his thumb against Josh’s hole, all Josh could do was gasp and rock against it, the feeling odd but familiar enough.

Simon moved back up to kiss Josh, his cock still clothed until Josh grabbed ahold and pulled them down a few inches to be able to reach Simon’ hard cock standing straight from his body. They stopped kissing long enough for Simon to move his underwear down his legs and to the end of the bed before Josh scooted around on the bed to take Simon’ cock in his mouth. 

_And what do you know, it’s just like riding a bike._ Josh thought to himself as he sucked at the head of Simon’ cock. And if the gasp Simon made wasn’t tell enough, the way that he moaned and tried to force his cock into Josh’s mouth would have told Josh as much as he needed to know. And while Simon didn’t speak too much during normal conversations, he sure was loud in bed. Each suck and lick down Josh’s shaft brought forth a cacophony of sound, driving Josh to try and get as far down Simon’ cock as he could get. 

When Josh shifted his back, Simon realized that maybe that wasn’t the comfiest position for someone to be in for a long time, so he forced Josh to lean back and turn around as Simon maneuvered himself under Josh, just in the right spot to go back to rimming Josh. And with each time Josh sucked at the head of Simon’ cock, the noise would vibrate from Simon’ mouth and work itself against Josh’s asshole. And there was quite a lot of noise being made as Josh pulled every trick he could think of, even moaning himself when Simon licked in just the right spot. And when Simon decided to suck Josh’s cock into his pretty mouth, that was the end of it. They flipped again, this time Josh leaning against the headboard and Simon sucking on Josh’s cock like it was the nicest thing ever to grace his sight. And now Josh was the one who couldn’t shut up as he fucked into Simon’ mouth.

When Simon leaned up to kiss Josh, he readily accepted it, even as Simon’ hand traveled underneath the pillow to reveal a small bottle of lube. Josh couldn’t help but spread his legs in anticipation as Simon captured his lips again and rubbed his lubed middle finger against Josh’s hole. Slowly and with enough preparation, Josh was ready and willing to take Simon’ cock. As Simon pulled his fingers out, Josh ran the condom down Simon’ cock before lubing that up himself. And as Simon moved Josh to lay on his back, a pillow braced under his hips, neither man could deny making a sound as Simon entered Josh. The tight feel around Simon’ cock forced him to move fast and hard immediately, not allowing any time for Josh to adjust to his length. So Josh was left with the full feeling that accompanied taking a cock and he moaned and groaned with each thrust, some landing just perfect against his prostate, while others missed and got so much deeper.

They moved around the bed, Josh riding Simon, Simon thrusting in from behind, or even laying on their sides and lazily kissing as best they could. They were riding the feelings out of being together in such a way before they even realized what was happening. Simon fell back against the bed and pulled the condom off his cock before quickly rubbing, trying to get the feel back of fucking Josh. Josh himself had scooted up the bed to strip his cock right over Simon’ chest, wanting to try and mark Simon as best he could. With the amount of noise that Simon was making, Josh was over the edge before he could even think and felt white hot lightening race up his spine as he came. When he was done, he rubbed the head, trying to get out everything that he could onto Simon, until the other man came up and took the head of Josh’s cock into his mouth, licking over the slit to catch any spare drops of cum. And what better to come than with the pure salty taste of Josh’s come on his tongue. While paying special attention to the head, Simon came, hips stuttering out a rhythm as cum splattered on his chest, pearlescent in the light of the bedroom. The two men kissed, smiling and laughing before lying down against each other.

As Simon kissed along Josh’s forehead, he heard Josh ask just one more thing.

“Can I stay at yours?” And Simon couldn’t have been happier in that moment.


End file.
